Mezopotamsko-egipska katastrofa cz.2
Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii - Mezopotamsko-egipska katastrofa cz.2 Chef i Mama Dj'a siedzą w namiocie. Chef: '''Widzi pani, taka cisza.. '''Mama Dja: Taaak racja, co z dzieciakami? Chef patrzy na zegarek. Chef: Już są na terytorium Egiptu... Mama Dja: W końcu dałeś im łatwe wyzwanie, dotrzeć na koncert. Chef: Łatwe, po drodze spotkają ich 3 wyzwania Mama Dja: C-co? Chef: 'Tak ''Wstał. '''Chef: Zabierać się do pracy już czas. Ty będziesz oceniać na wyzwaniach 1 i 3. Mama Dja: Czemu ja? Chef: '''Bo ja biorę wyzwanie 2 i metę '''Mama Dja: Eh..Ok.. Poszła się przygotować. Chef: Mam już to po dziurki w nosie. Ale... Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażki w Mezopotamii zawodników czekało z pozoru łatwe zadanie. Jak się okazało, przerosło to Kevina, który zniszczył mój samolot. Przez to wyleciał z programu. Razem z nim znikli Paula z Diego. A z gry wyleciał Jarosław. Co nas dziś czeka? Czy zawodnicy wykonają postawione przed nimi wyzwanie? To wszystko już za chwilę. W Totalnej Porażce Podróży po Historii! Masz jakiś problem?; Granica Egipska Drużyna z problemami, która była w trójkę stała na przejściu granicznym. Carlos: Dotarliśmy... Jennifer: Brawo Einsteinie Carlos: Dobra chodźmy na przejście graniczne. Jennifer: Mhmm... Gdzie Alex? Rozglądają się za nią. Carlos: Alex!? Jennifer: Psycholko? Carlos: Oo tam! Zobaczył Alex na przejściu granicznym. Jennifer: Biegniemy! Dobiegli tam, a Alex w najlepsze rozmawiała z Izzy. Jennifer: Ty tu pracujesz? Mimowolnie rzuciła do Izzy. Izzy: Pracuje? Ukrywam się! Mahahaha! Alex: Troche cukru, masz pożyczyć? Izzy: Jasne! Dała jej całe kilo. Alex: Wooho! Izzy: A teraz paszporciki Wszyscy westchneli. Dali Izzy paszporty a ona wbiła pieczatkę. Izzy: Dajcie czadu! Krzyknęła i wybiegła z odporawy, bo zauważyła że krązy policja. Jennifer: No nic idziemy...! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy; na odprawie Na odprawe zdązyli, tyle że ze strony zachodniej. Fernando: To niemożliwe! Alice: Co? Lukas: Właśnie? Fernando: Popatrzcie tam.. Wskazał palcem na miejsce, gdzie czekała ich kontrola, tam był Justin. Christina się śliniła z wrażenia. Alvaro: Ekhem Nie podziałało. Joanna: Chodź! Prosto w tył głowy oberwała Christina od Joanny. Christina: Ej! Alice: Bóg będzie zły! Pierwszy do Justina zagadał Fernando. Fernando: Sierra Just! Justin: Hej Powiedział cichutko. Lukas: Mów głośniej.. Justin: Sorki, ale podpisałem kontrakt i nie mogę sobie uszkodzić głosu.. Fernando: Jesteś niemodny i masz kontrakt? Justin: Jasne Alvaro szturchnął Fernando, by się schylił. Alvaro: Zagadaj go my sobie przejdziemy Powiedział na ucho. Fernando: Mhmmm Zaczeli się schylać i przechodzić dołem. Fernando: Znasz nowe pismo FerniModa? Justin: Co? Przeszli już wszyscy. Fernando: FerniModa Justin: Nie... Fernando: No..Ja też nie! I przebiegł przez bramę. Justin: Ej..Ej... Zaczął cicho krzyczeć. Fernando: Jeszcze jedno Justin. Zjedz Snickersa i przestań gwiazdorzyć Masz jakiś problem? Trasa Szli przez pustynię.. Jennifer: Ciekawe jaki to ma być koncert... Carlos: Chef mówił, że specyficzny Jennifer: To akurat wiem Carlos: To o co ci chodzi? Alex wskoczyła na plecy Carlosowi. Alex: Dawaj, mućka! Carlos: Mh... Przewrócił się z nią na plecach. Alex: Ah..Idź poćwiczyć ' Program głupi i głupszy wysiada!' Alex zabrała na barana Carlosa Carlos: Nie! Mam lęk wysokości Jennifer: Z Jarkiem nie miałeś Carlos: Właśnie, wtedy się go nabawiłem Jennifer: Alex pobawimy sie w mućke i idiotę? Alex: Pewnie! Alex skakała ze szczęscią, a Carlos miał pełno w gaciach. Jennifer: To biegnij a jak powiem stop to się zatrzymaj. ' Taka prawda że wole wariatke od tego kujona' Carlos: NIe! Alex pobiegła tak, jak jej powiedziała Jennifer. Alex: Muuuu! ' Cukier <3' Jennifer: Alex chamuj! Alex: Ok, Jeni! Stanęła ja wryta..A Carlos poleciał na wydme. Jennifer: (śmiała się) Alex: Wygrałam? Jennifer; Tak xD Alex: Wooho! Carlos: Ekh... Wstał z wydmy. Carlos: Tam! Pokazał punkt kontrolny z wyzwaniem. Jennifer: Na przód! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy; W trasie Drużyna ostatnich zwycięzców miała się bardzo dobrze. Alice: To niehumanitarne. Christina: Co znowu? Fernando: Rydzyka się na słuchała... Alice: Skąd go znasz? Fernando: W moim kraju to morda zakazana i niezbyt modna Lukas: Przy Tobie wszyscy są nie modni Fernando: Co ty nie powiesz? Joanna: Jezus! Alice: Nie wzywaj Boga nadaremno Lukas sprawdza notatki Lukas: Dzisiaj ma być 6 koncertów w Kairze..! Christina: Będzie grupa Ave Shatan? Alvaro: Kto tam śpiewa? Lukas: Pisze że będą gwiazdy Alice: Może ministranci? Joanna: To nie gwiazdy.. Alice: To może Freddy Mercury? Alvaro: On nie żyje.. Alice: Świeć panie boże nad jego duszą... Joanna: Zamknij się ' Pewnie ostatni raz byłas w kościele, gdy była na chrzcie...' Fernando: Ziomki! A raczej looserzy..Biegnijcie! Wszyscy: Gdzie? Fernando: Przed siebie! Wszyscy: Nie..? Fernando: Chcecie przegrać? Wszyscy: Nie Fernando: To biegniemy.. Pobiegł a reszta ruszyła za nim. Wyzwanie 1 Jak się okazało obie drużyny zjawiły się tak samo jak było planowane) Mama Dja: Idą.. Zawodnicy też się ucieszyli na jej widok. Mama Dja: Oto czeka was 1 zadanie Wszyscy: Mhmmm Mama Dja: Musicie tutaj zbudować mini piramidę macie na to 30 minut, aby były równe szanse, chce 3 osoby od Kartageńczyków Joanna: Ja! Christina: Ja moge... Alvaro: Skoro nikt nie chce.. Mama Dja: 'Świetnie! Więc Joanna, Christina i Alvaro kontra Carlos, Alex i Jennifer ''Zawodnicy się przygotowali. '''Mama DJa: Do dzieła, gotowi start! Obydwie dryżuny zaciekle ruszyły do budowania. Jennifer: Lenie, Carlos po piasek, Alex po piasek! Carlos: A Ty co bedziesz robiła? Jennifer: Dowodzić! Carlos: Chwilunia..STOP...Tu wszędzie jest piasek.. Alex: Ha, właśnie! Alex zaczęła kopać jak pies i robiła szybko kupkę piasku. Druga drużyna szybko pracowała, Alvaro, Christina i Joanna wzięli muszle i kopali dołu. Alvaro: Jedziemy! Christina: Nie..Bo kopiemy.. Alvaro: Nie bądź taka do przodu, bo Cię z tyłu zabraknie... Joanna: Szybciej łamagi Mama Dj'a zerknęła na zegarek. Mama 'Dja: Pozostało 5 minut a macie podobne budowle... ''Joanna zaczęła wypacać 5 poty. '''Alvaro: Kurcze Jennifer: Frajerzy.. Carlos: mam..Dośc... Wzdychał zmęczony kujon. Mama DJa: STOP! Obydwie trójki nagle przestały. Mama Dja: '''Będzie remis.. '''Carlos: Czemu? Mama Dja: Milimetr nie robi różnicy. Drużyny głęboko westchnęły Mama DJa: W nagrode macie po GPS'ie dla drużyny, z kolejnymi punktami... Obydwie drużyny wzięły po sprzęcie. Masz jakiś problem? D''rużyna znów wędrowała po bezdrożach Egiptu.'' Alex: GPS! Klika w niego jak szalona. Alex: Świetna gra! Jennifer: Tak..Pobijesz niedługo rekord... Carlos: Zabawne... Jennifer: Zamknij się! ' Ta wariatka, żyje w swoim świecie' Alex: Chcesz zagrać? Daje GPS pod nos Carlosowi. Carlos: Jasne.. Zabiera mu go i się śmieje. Alex: '''Dobry jesteś, koleżko! '''Carlos: Yhy... Jennifer: Chodźmy Idąc po drodze zauważyli chodniki. Carlos: Kair? Jennifer: '''Raczej, kolejny punkt kontrolny... '''Alex: Przerwe gre! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy Szli w wesołym humorze, śpiewając sobie jakąś nutkę. Alice: To może teraz jakąś koledę? Lukas: Ta odrazu Disco-polo... Alvaro: Disco? Disco nie jest złe.. Wszyscy się dziwnie popatrzyli na niego. Alvaro: Pożartować nie można? Christina: Z pogrzebu się nie żartuje.. Fernando: Ja Cię nieznam! Alice: To jest Alvaro, poznajcie się Fernando: Alfredy.. Wyciąga rękę. Alvaro: I kto tu jest rąbniety? Christina: Alex.. Joanna: Pozytywnie walnięta po prostu... Weszli na droge betonową. Alice: Może droga do kościoła? Joanna: Raczej, nie Alice: Czemu tak sądzisz? Lukas: Bo w Egipcie jest islam, chyba Alice zatarła ręcę i wyjęła wodę świeconą. Alice: A..! Niewierni! Alvaro: Idźmy tam Wyzwanie 2 Na wyzwanie dotarły obie ekipy a w punkcie kontrolnym czekał DJ. Jennifer: Czy widzicie to samo co ja? Alice: Niewierni? DJ: Siemka..Tu czeka was wyzwanie rodem z poprzedniego sezonu Wszyscy bez problemu przytaknęli. Dj: Musicie ustawić finałową 10 w kolejności odpadania! Która drużyna zrobi to pierwsza po prostu wygra tą część Carlos: Oglądałem poprzedni sezon! Jennifer: To dobrze! DJ: A od Kartageńczyków prosze tę która nie brała udziału w poprzednim wyzwaniu Lukas: To ja.. Fernando: Gotowy... Alice: Wiara czyni cuda! Dj: Start.. Carlos do swojej ekipy. Carlos: Eva,Jo i Alejandro finałowa trójka Alex: Izzy! Jennifer: Nie, Izzy odpadła szybko Fernando z ekipą się naradzali. Fernando: Lukaninho 4, Brick 5 i Greg 6? Alice: A nie Greg 4, Brick 5 i Lukaninho 6? Lukas: Nie pamiętam Carlos: 7 była Courtney i 8 Lightning Alex: Tak! Fernando: 4 Lukaninho czy Greg? Alice: Niech CIę diabli ' (Odmawia kilka zdrowasiek)' Carlos: 10- Chelsea! Alex: Koniec! Dj: Brawo, więc macie wygraną i powodzenia dalej... Jennifer: A nagroda? DJ: Jaka nagroda? Jennifer: Za wyzwanie? Dj: Nie było nagrody..Biegnijcie dalej.. Obydwie drużyny ruszyły zniesmaczone. Masz jakiś problem? Szli cały czas, a Jennifer była wściekła. Jennifer: To nie dorzeczne Carlos: A tam.. Jennifer: NIe a tam, tylko nie fair! Alex: Nawet cukru nie dali.. Jennifer wyjęła mała torebeczke cukru. Jennifer: Masz.. Alex: Dzięki! Rozpięczetowała i zaczęła wąchać. Carlos: Spoko Alex wzięła do ręki piasku i zaczęła rzucać na głowe Carlosa. Alex: Pada śnieg, pada śnieg Carlos: Daj mi spokój Alex: Coraz bliżej święta, coraz bliżej świeta! Jennifer: Ta..Wszystkim ujawnia się świateczny nastrój Zauważyli ostatni punkt postojowy. Carlos: Idziemy! Alex: Orient! Rzuciła w niego "śnieżką" z piasku. Carlos: Nienawidze ich.. Pobiegli. Bezwględni Kartageńczycy Fernando z Lukasem szli na przedzie. Fernando: Mówisz, że chcesz być detektywem? Lukas: Tak amigo, lubie to Fernando: Nie lepiej było CI iść na wydział zabójstw? Lukas: Nawet o tym nie myślałem Reszta szła sobie by poprostu iść. ' Oni chyba starają się zmówić! Nie wierze w przyjaźń' Alice: Chrześcijanie nigdy nie przegrywają Christina: W takim razie jesteśmy protestantami Joanna: Dokładnie Alice: To niemożliwe Fernando się odwrócił. Fernando: Prawda bywa okrutna Alice się ucieszyła. Alice: Meta! Biegniemy! Lukas: Ma zapał... Fernando: No, cóz.. Wyzwanie 3 W ostatnim punkcie kontrolnym czekała Mama Dja. Mama DJa: To już ostatni punkt kontrolny..I będzie czekać was podróż po piramidach Carlos: '''Tak jak w Trasie? '''Mama DJa: Dokładnie..Jak wejdziecie to macie 3 drogi, dwie prowadząca do wzmocnienia ekip... Fernando; Czyli? Mama Dj'a: Jedna droga prowadzi do 2 zawodników, druga do jednego i trzecia do żadnego Alvaro: I o co chodzi? Mama Dja: Ta drużyna która "wygra" więcej uczestników ta wygra zwycięstwo dzisiaj! No to do dzieła Obydwie ekipy weszły. Alex: Wooho Ciemności! Fernando się uśmiechnął w ciemności i zapalił latarkę. Fernando: Zawsze noszą ją przy sobie. Chistina: Zachowaj to dla siebie w ciemnościach mogę polować *-* Carlos: Na co? Christina się uśmiechnęła tajemniczo. Christina: Nie ważne ' Ona jest wampirem!? ' .Doszli do trzech przejsć. Jennifer: Chodźcie na lewo.. Alex: Dlaczego nie środkiem? Jennifer: Bo na lewo! Wśiekła się Jennifer. Carlos: Dobra spoko masz racje Druga ekipa się namyślała. Joanna: Środek Alice: Po środku stał Jezus. Christina: Na prawo.. Fernando: Proponuję środek Christina zerkła na Fernando. Christina: A chciałbyś ten, tego? Fernando się przeraził. Fernando: Prawo lepsze.. Prawe wyjście Drużyna zmierzała ku wyjściu. Alvaro: Światło Alice: Każdy takie coś widzi przed śmiercią! (modli się) Fernando: O boże.. Alice: A nie mówiłam Joanna: NIe słyszysz tego? Alice: To Bieber *_* Wybiegła szybko, a tam stała już Mama DJ.a z Olimpią. Lukas: Czyli.. Mama 'Dja: To jest wasza nagroda ''Wepchała Olimpie do jej drużyny. '''Joanna: Zasrani celebryci Alice: Super Fernando: Jesteśmy w kropce.. Olimpia: Czemu? Fernando: Nie wiemy czy wygraliśmy czy przegraliśmy Lewe wyjście Zjawili się na wyjściu. Carlos: Co widzicie Jennifer: Tylko "Mezo" na scenie.. Alex: Ale dupsko.. Carlos: Kolejna przegrana.. Z mikrofonu rozbrzmiał Mezo. Mezo: Zapraszamy na scene MezoTeam! Na scenie pojawia się jakiś przystojny ziomek i Lukaninho. Mezo: Drużyna "Masz jakiś problem" osiaga swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo! Alex: Wooho! Na scene wkracza Chef. Chef: Gratulacje! Dołącza do was Lukaninho i James. Jennifer: Eh.. ' Najważniejsze zwycięstwo' ' Znów w tym cholernym programie?' Chef: Za 30 minut ceremonia Ceremonia Na ceremoni po raz pierwszy zjawili się zawodnicy Bezwględnych Kartageńczyków. Chef: Z nową zawodniczką jesteście..Olimpia, Lukas i Fernando zostajecie w grze.. Rzucił im po skamielinie. Chef: Alvaro i Alice też zostajecie Rzucił po spamielinię. Chef: Po tyle samo głosów ma Christina i Joanna Westchnęły. Chef: A że czas antenowy się kończy, niech Olimpia wybierze osobe, która ma wylecieć... Olimpia spojrzała na nie przerażona. Olimpia: yyy Che'''f: Szybciej '''Olimpia: yyy..Joanna! Joanna: C-co? Chef: Wylatujesz! Joanna: Jeszcze pożałujesz Chef: I tak o to dobiegł końca 4 odcinek 6 sezonu! Co czeka nas dalej? Nie długo się dowiecie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Historii